1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a non-volatile memory, and particularly to a resistive random access memory (RRAM).
2. Description of Related Art
A resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a type of non-volatile memory. Due to numerous advantages of RRAM including simple structure, low operation voltage, rapid operation time, multi-bit storage, low cost, good durability, they are widely studied at the present. The basic structure of commonly used RRAM is composed of one transistor and one resistor (1T1R), or one diode and one resistor (1D1R). The resistance value of the resistor is changed by varying the applied bias, so that the device is in a high resistance state or a low resistance state, and thereby 0 or 1 of the digital signal is recognized.
However, the temperature of the environment where the RRAM is located is higher, the resistance value thereof in the high resistance state is lower and the resistance value thereof in the low resistance state is higher, thus misjudgment of 0 or 1 of the digital signal of the device may be caused. Therefore, the issue to overcome the difficulty in recognizing the digital signal of RRAM device at high temperature environment becomes the main study task in the current RRAM technology and development.